Hetalia meets the Nyotalia
by kitty280997
Summary: What would happened if a magic mirror in England's house pulls the Nyotalians in to meet the Hetalians...hmmm...
1. Prologue

_Ok, so this idea just pretty much poof into my head. I'm not sure if its good, cuz I'm terrible at writing_

_p.s. I do not own Hetalia...I think people are smart enough to know that_

_ anyway, on with the story_

* * *

_" ENGLANNNDDD_!" The American lady screamed as she approach the house of Great britan

"Don't you know how to knock?!" The British lady told America "look America, I. Don't have time to do anything right now, I'm busy"

"Busy with what?...c'mon please, they have a limited addition triple MCburgers" Said America with excitement

"No! I'm busy" England reply

"What are you doing anyway?" America said as she peak from England's shoulder

"I've been working on a portal...I'm not quiet sure where it will take you, but...who knows" England finishes the last of the ingredients for the spell and walk over towards a big mirror with her spell book

"A...portal ?...THATS SO COOL! Does it work?" America said as she walk closer to England

"Like I said, who knows...we'll see...here we go...stand back"England opened her book and raise her palm as she chants

America stepped back, and watch the ground glowing as it builds a magic circle, she look up to the mirror to see it glows so bright, she squint her eyes and the light slowly dims away

"Wow...that was EPIC! So did it work England, did it, did it!?" America bounce up and down

"Calm down, I dunno yet, well lets try it out shall we?" The British lady walk closer towards the mirror and touch it with her palm, the mirror feels like a flowing water "hmm..." The Brit look closer into the mirror as it lulls her in "WHHAAA..."

"ENGLAND!" America quickly reach in to the mirror as it pulls her in with England "HYYAA..."

-on the other side of the mirror-

England and America reach the other side, and it looks like their somewhere in the forest. England sat up and clean her self as she look around "oh bloody hell" she curse. Then suddenly America appears out of nowhere, a loud thud hit the ground as she whimpers and sat up

"Where are we?" America ask

"Who knows, could be anywhere..." England loom around looking for the mirror, but it's nowhere to be found "uhh...the mirror's gone..." England said with a worry face

"GONE!" America parochial England "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!? LIKE GONE, GONE?!" She yells

"Well...yes...b-but don't panic"

"AHHH!...how can't I not panic...the mirror's gone and now WE CAN'T GO HOME!" She freak out

"Ok, ok... C-calm down now, I- I'll figure something out" England said trying to calm America

"HOW!? We don't even know where we are.." Before she could Finnish, she can hear two mens having a conversation

"There's people here, LETS ASK THEM FOR HELP" America said as she ran towards them

"W-wait up!" England quickly follows America

"I'm telling you that burger is the size of New York, and it was delicious" America said as he continue walking

"Yes, yes, whatever...can we just hurry home now, I got tons of paper work to do" England said when he suddenly sees a figure coming their way "I think someone's approaching us"

"Really where?"America look around to find a girl rushing towards them, followed by another "chicks...SWEET!" America said with a grin

(I will now put fem_ for the nyotalias )

Fem America stop to take a breather, before talking, she let out a gasp and look up "sup! Me and my...friend would like you guys to help us! And I won't take no for an answer" fem America said rudely

"And why, would we do that?"England asked

Fem England quickly Catches up with fem America and look at England "what she meant is that, we are from somewhere far from here...I think...and we would like someone to help us, in this situation, so if you please" she said politely

"Well, If you put it that way, I suppose it won't hurt to help out" England looks at America

"Hnm...what?...oh uh sure, I'LL HELP CUZ I'M THE HERO!" He poses

"Anywho...please to meet you, I'm the United Kingdom of Great Britan, but you can just call me England" England said politely...again

Fem England look at the man, confuse..."umm...but there's only one country of England and that is me" fem England reply

"Ehh...but I swear, in the United Kingdom" England argue

"But I'm England...their cant be two Englands" fem England argue back

"Ok...so who's England" America added

"She's England I known her since born" fem America said

"But his also England, he raise me" America argue

"AHH! In the name of United State of America, THE F*** IS ENGLAND!?" Fem America flips

"Slow down girl...that's my name, your using" America said

"What do you mean, I'm America, the great and amazing USA!" She argues

"FOR THE LOVE OF BURGERS, WTF IS GOING ON!?" America yell"

* * *

_ok, that's it for now...I'll be back, thanks for reading, if you actually reading this horrible Fanfiction, there's of course more if this, but, let me know, if I shall continue it...thanks :)_


	2. BTTRomano

_So here's the new chapter, yay finnaly finish, thanks for the people who review 3 _

_on with the chappie_

* * *

After all of that arguing on who's who between America, England and fem America, fem England. Both England's decided to stop and England offers them to go to his house and discuss this matter

* * *

"Sooooo..." Fem America broke the silent between the, four

England sip his tea and gently put it down "Anyway, how does this happen, miss...England"

Fem England did the same thing as England "well, I tried making a portal, which I don't know where is leads, but the mirror pulled us in and...disappear" she explain

"I see..." England said in deep thought

"WELL NOW WE'RE F****ing STUCK HERE AND CAN'T GO HOME!" Fem America yells

"HAHAHA, I love this chick" America pat fem America in the back

Fem America grabs his hand and back flips him "F*** YOU!"

Both England jumps "AMERICA!" Fem England said with an angry tone

Running towards America "AMERICA!" England help him up worried

America sat up and rub the back of his head "ouch...she...is...HOT!" America said with a grin

Fem England slaps fem America in the back of her head "MANERS AMERICA!"

"WE CAN GO HOME! WE'RE STUCK HERE AND...AND...AHHHH!" Fem America screams

"SNAP OUT OF IT! You always told me your a HERO! Right?" fem England yells

"Your right...YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT, I'm the HERO, and a HERO never backs down!" Fem America posses

America's eyes sparkles "she's so AWESOME! Just like me !"

"She is certainly...like you" England said looking at the both ladies "well, uhh...we can figure something out here, since we're both England, why don't we combine our magic to make another portal" England suggested

"Well we could try it out" Fem England said

Suddenly there's a faint scream as it gets louder..."ANGLETERRE!"

"Uhh..." England suddenly gets attacked by France "FROG! What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" Eland screamed

"I am er for zhe meeting of course, don't tell me you forgot?" He reminded

"Oh bloody, that's right! It's today" England remember

"That is so unlike you angleterre" France added

"Well I got a situation going on here" England explained

"I see" France look over at fem America and fem England "bonjour ladies" France took out a rose out of no where

"Oh, how pretty" fem England blush

"Quit flirting with my female self" England yells

"But why?...wait...vhat?! Female self?! You mean zhis iz another Angleterre?"France pointed at fem England

"Yes" England look at France

France stare at fem England...

"W-what?!" Fem England ask

* * *

(nyotalia side of the mirror)

"angleterre! Are you Home" fem France as he enter fem England's house

"what his not home?" fem Spain added

"vhy are ve even here anyway"fem Prussia peak

"you bastard, why did you bring me here, I thought we were going to sorella's and that potato bastard's place" fem Romano said with an angry tone

"I might have lied, sorry Roma" fem Spain smiled

"I F****ing hate you" fem Romano look away

"angleterre, we're coming" fem France, Spain,Romano, and Prussia enters the house to find a mirror, fem France walk over to the mirror and admire her reflection" oh, la, lah Je suis beau"(I am beautiful) France slightly touch the mirror and it pull her i "WHAAA!"

"France?" Fem Prussia said as she approach the mirror and pulled her in "

Scheiße!"(sh*t)

"Wha-what...guys?"fem Spain drew closer to the mirror

"what are you dong, Admiring your reflection?" Fem Romano walk closer to fem Spain

spain Touches the mirror and it Immediately pulls her in, but she quickly grabs on to fem Romano's wrist and gets pulls in with her "CHIGIIII!"

* * *

_thanks for reading! New one coming soon_


	3. Explanation

_Alright, chapter 3 is here, it took me forever to Finnish this, and I'm still working on chapter 4 so here it is_

* * *

3Hetalia and Nyotalia

After passing through the mirror the Fem BTT plus fem Romano have landed to the same place where fem England and fem America have landed

"Ow...where iz zhis" fem France ask as the others bring them self to their feet

"Looks like a forest to me"fem Prussia answer

"Roma! Roma are you ok" fem Spain said helping up fem Romano

"I'm not you bastard!" Fem Romano said rudely

"Vell lets find our way around this place, maybe we'll find something" fem Prussia suggested

"Qui"

"Yeah, c'mon Roma" fem said extending his arm forwards fem Romano

She slaps away her hand "don't touch me you bastard!" She yells and walk pass her

(Meanwhile)

The meeting was about to start at England's place, both fem America and fem England is sitting patiently (mostly) in a different room

"I'M BORD!" Fem America said slouching on the sofa "hey I have an idea, lets just go in to the meeting room and you know join them...we are countries"

Fem England puts down her tea"Yes, from a different dimension! Be patient, We can't just enter this dimension's world meeting with out permission"

"But it's so boring here, I'm bord to DEATH ! IM GOING TO DIE!" Fem America whined

"You won't die , just read a book or something" fem England suggested, then she notice a book shelf and walk over towards it and look over the titles "he sure have a great taste in books"

"Aaahhhh...I'm so BORD! I'm outta here!" Fem America stands up and over to the door

"Ah, hold on America" England put the book back and walk over to America, but she already opened the door to find...

"Oh" fem America look over at the boy that look a lot like her male self, only longer hair and a curl 'wait...he looks kinda like...' She thought "Canada?"

"Yes, someone actually not mistaken me for America"Canada spoke with a soft voice  
"That's the first" Kumanjiro look up to Canada

Fem America examine him 'his kinda cute...my...brother' she thought

"Umm..." Canada stare at fem America

Fem America snapped "oh, sorry..."

Fem England walk behind her "who are you talking to" she look over to see "America?i thought you were going to the meeting"

"I'm Canada " Canada sigh, his use to it now

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I've always mistaken you two"fem England apologies

"Have we meet before" Canada asked

"Oh, uhh..."fem England look over at fem America

"Well you see, I'm, and...uhh..." Before she can say another word fem France walked in to scream

"AMERIQUE! I never thought you'll be er, do you by any chance know where angleterre iz?" Fem France walked in

"France, I mean..uhh...person I dunno" fem America try to lie for Canada

"Is she talking about me, I'm not America" Canada said softly

"Not you, who ever you are, though you are quiet stunning" femFrance flirt, but quickly look over to fem America "please tell moi that Angleterre is er"

"I am, you bloody git" fem England reply

"Uh guys..." Fem America pointed at Canada who now have a very confused face

"Canada would you excuse..." before she can Finnish the sentence she heard another familiar voice coming from the hall

"Francisca, wait for us" fem Spain yells whole running rolled by fem Romano and fem Prussia

"Good grief" fem England watch them as the approach the room "Canada please excuse us" fem England quickly grab fem Spain's wrist and pull him in the room followed by the others and shut the door

Canada Stands in front of the door, still confused "what just happened?" He ask himself  
"Who are they?" Kumanjirou added, they continue walking towards the meeting room

(In the mean time)

"Alright everyone, let us Start this meeting" Germany said as he glance over the nations

Canada is as usual sitting next to America and so was England "uhh...England" Canada whispers to him

"Yes Canada?" England look over at him

"Do you by any change have guests currently?" He ask

"Why...yes, but how, did they told you?" England ash

"Well I didn't get the chance to ask" he replied

"I see, we'll talk about this later" England smiled and turn to face everyone

(Meanwhile)

After fem England explaining the whole situation to the others

"WHAT?! SO NOW WE'RE STUCK HERE! F***" fem Romano yells

"Please, calm down, I can fix this, well by me I mean me and another me" fem England explained

"So now were in a Parallel Universe where all of us genderbend?" Fem Spain's said

"Yeah! Have you seen my male self, his pretty hot!" Fem America slouch

"So there's a male Roma?!" Fem Spain jump in excitement

"Oh shut up you bastard!" Fem Romano quickly pulls her down to seat

"Qui, how perfect!" Fem France starts thinking about something Perverted

"Don't get any ideas frog!" Fem England look at her with anger

"This is a dream come true! Male Vest must be so manly!" Fem Prussia's eyes parked and she drool a little "and of course I'll be so AWESOME!" She poses

"Yes, yes, but now we'll just have to wait patiently and.." Before fem England could Finnish her sentence again the fem BTT have gone out the door, "THOS E BLOODY IDIOTS!"

"SPAIN WAIT YOU BASTARD!"fem Romano follows them

"AWESOME, NOW IS GETTING FUN!" Fem America also ran out the door

"America!...idiots"fem England quickly ran to follow them

* * *

_Yay, ok there is chapter 3 more coming soon :) thanks for reading :)_


	4. First meeting

_alright, so here's another chapter, sorry it's been a long time, I kinda ran out of ideas DX. So on with the chapy_

* * *

The nations are as usual yelling at each other during the meeting

And just before Germany can yell again

Fem Prussia, fem Spain, and fem France burst into the door, posing all sexy  
"THE SEXY AND AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED!" Fem Prussia yell

"bonjour tout le monde!(hello everyone)" fem France said holding a rosé

"HOLA!" Fem Spain waives to everyone

"What in the name of..." Germany look at the three

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" England yell

"Oh no...zhis can't be Angleterre? Qui?" Fem France walk over to England and start flirting "ooh..sexy..."

"Who are you!? What are you doing?!" England try to push fem France away

"ROMA! Where are...ohh there you are, I think" fem Spain walk over to Romano

"Uhh...do I know you?" Romano said staring at her boobs

"Your cuter then I thought, my Roma!" Fem Spain cuddles Romano burring his face to her boobs

"AAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LOVI!?" Spain runs towards fem Spain

Fem Prussia look around the room to meet Germany's eyes, she knew that his Germany "vest!" She ran and tacklers him

"AAHHH! What are you doing!? Who are you" Germany struggles

"Oh you are so buff! So manly and...*blush*" fem Prussia cuddle more

The whole meeting room is full of noise, more then ever, fem France is flirting with England, fem Spain with Romano and her male self, and fem Prussia won't let go of Germany. Everyone's confused of the event until three other girls walk in to the meeting room

"YO! LISTEN UP!" Fem America put both of her hands to her hip, making a serious face, That bring everyone too look at her direction "WE GOT SOME SHIT TO EXPLAIN SO I WANT YOU ALL TO SHUT UP AND LISTEN! GOT IT" she yell

Everyone Nodded and starts listening

()()()()()()()()

After both England explain the situation to everyone the fems goins the meeting and discuss the matter

"So now we are stuck here until we create the same portal to take us back to our world" fem England finished

"I see, but is it really Necessary to just bust into our vorld meeting, and disturb everyone" Germany ask

"I'm truly sorry for those three, the don't have any manners what so ever" fem England glare evilly at the fem BTT

Fem spain spoke "Si, we are very sorry, it's just that..."

Fem prussia continue "It's so exiting to see our counter parts and..."

Fem France Finnish "Our most precious love one of course, as male"

"It is very exiting to see another me, especially when his so manly" fem America winks at America

America blush "hehe..."

"Yes, yes, but now we have to start making our ingredients for the portal so we can go back, I'm worries something might happen in our side of the world" fem England added

"I just wanna go home, so hurry with the portal you bastards" fem Romano added

"Ve~ I never know I my brother is such a Bella" Italy stare at fem Romano

"As much as I hate you for saying that, I have to agree" Romano also stare at his female self

()()())()()()(

After the meeting is over the fems decided to split up to their male self, and hang out while bot England make the portal

"I HAVE TO GO WITH THEM?!" Fem Romano point at Romano and Italy "why can't I go with you, bastard?"

"Sorry Roma-chan, we have separate homes so you have to go with the Italians and I go with the spaniards" fem Romano explain

"I HATE THIS SO MUCH!" Fem Romano walk away with both Italians

"She's lovely" Spain said

"Yeah, she is" fem Spain added

()()()()()()()(()()

"Is my awesome male self at home?" Fem Prussia ask Germany

"Yes" Germany simply answer

"Really?"

"Yes"

)()()()(()()()()

"I love your style malady" France point out a rosé at fem France

"Merci, monsieur" she take the rosé and held his hand he offered and walk away

()()()()()

"We're gonna have so much fun, playing video games!, eat ice cream, and other things!" America hold up his palm in the air

"HELL YEAH!" Fem America high five him

()()()()()()()(

"Hmmm...well we better start working then" fem England look at England

"Yes, I agree" England as said as they both walk inside England's house

* * *

_yay! That done! Hope you like it and I'll write the new one as soon as possible,_

_ thanks_


	5. Getting along

Yay! So I got a four days weekend, and I use the time to update! So yay!

* * *

At England's place

"Well what now?" England ask as he sip his tea

"Well, first we need to find the mirror, then the rest of the ingredients for the portal and the spell to work" fem England explains as she sip her tea

England think through it and remembers the old mirror in his basement "you know, I think I might have a mirror in my basement...it's an old one, but I think it'll work"

"Really now, that's marvelous " fem England gives out a smile

"Now we just need the ingredients right?"

Fem England put her tea down and sigh "that's the problem...I don't remember the ingredients, that's why I wrote them...but,I left it as I got pulled in into the mirror"

England sigh "well this is going to be very difficult then"

Fem England sigh "indeed"

()()()()()()()()()

At America's place

"Wow dude! This place is totally the bomb!" Fem America look around hyperactively

"I KNOW! Hey btw have you meet my bud Tony..."America ask

"Tony? As in Tony the Alien? My bested bud ever!"

"COOL!...wait...so there are two Tonys...hmmm?" America's phone suddenly rings  
"TONY?!...WTF MAN?!...huh?, wait, you've been listening to our conversation?...DUDE PRIVACY!...WAIT WHAT? YOU KNOW HER"  
America points to his female self as he is having a conversation with Tony

"Hm?" Fem America tilted her head "wait!? ARE YOU SPEAKING TO TONY!?" Fem America snatch his phone "HEY TONY!"

"..."(Tony speaking in alien language)

"I see, so you can communicate through different dimensions huh?! Cool" fem America said

"..." Tony explain

" so You know both me and America, the boy America I mean...one Tony two America! AWESOME BRO!" Fem America scram out

America snatch his phone back "yeah yeah, cool story, bye now see you around, oh and PRIVACY PLEASE!" He hung up "so...you up for some videos games and ice cream?"

"HELL YEAH!" Fem America follow America

()()()()()()()()()

At Italy's place...almost at Italy's place, for some reason Romano and Fem Romano are fighting all the way down the road home

"You know what f*** you! you! you stupida ragazza!" Romano yell at fem Romano

"Well pardon me! It's not like I wanted to come with you, OR EVEN BE HERE THAT STUPIDA SPAIN!"fem Romano argues

They keeps on arguing and arguing

"Veeee~" Italy let out his "ve" in an upsetting sad tone..."Germany..."

()()()()()()()()()

At Germany and Prussia's place

Fem Prussia sits behind Germany on the couch top squeezing her breast agains his face as she puts both her arms around him "aw vest...you are so damn buff, his muscle is huge! It's awesome"

"That's vhat I said! His buff and awesome, but not as awesome as me" Prussia added

"P-please get off me" Germany ask

Fem Prussia giggled "vhy?...is it because this place is for Italy ONLY? Hmmmmmmmmm?"

"V-VHAT!?" Germany jump out from the couch

Fem Prussia slides down from the couch top and crossed her leg "but it's true right?!"

"Ja...vest LOVESSS ITA-CHAN!" Prussia jump up to the couch top handing a beer to fem Prussia as they cheers and Germany blush medley

()()()()()()()()()

At Spain's place

"Amigo...your tomates are just right and perfect, almost like mine" fem Spain compliment Spain's garden

"Gracias señorita and thank you again for helping me pick them up for me" Spain thank her as he harvesting the tomatoes

"Denada señor" fem Spain help him harvest the tomatoes as they continue having a good time talking...mostly about Romano

()()()()()()()()()

At France's place

"Oh mon Dieu, tu es si beau dans cette" (OMG, you look so handsome in that) fem France compliments France

"Merci milady"France show off his clothing "zo you like zhis one?" France pulls out an outfit from his closet

"Oui! Zhat w'ould look great on you" she stands up walk over to him and grope him "hmm...and maybe you can put a little touch 'ere" she her arms around his neck

"Oui...some rosé from a Bella" France hug her back...(me:0-0)

* * *

Just a little commentary. It's annoying I know, I won't do it again. Any ways, to be continued! Hope you guys enjoy this :)


	6. Germany, Italy, Canada :3

Sorry I haven't update in a while. Lots of crap going on in school and play, and cosplay meet up (Hetalia day) so sorry. Here's the new chapter

* * *

Crazy stuff happens when the Nyotalias arrived, but what ever happened to the other side of the mirror?

-Nyotalias side-

"Ve~~ sorella never come visit anymore! what am I going to do Germany?" Italy ask Germany about to cry

"Hmm...vhy don't ve visit her?...oh vait..she doesn't like me..." Germany point out

"But it's been so long, and she promise she'll come today over the phone...I'll call big sister Spain" Italy ran over to the phone and start dialing...the phone start ringing but no one picks up, then there was a massage saying 'hola ! Spain here, I guess I'm not home, so leave a massage after the beep...beep...just kidding that wasn't the real beep...hehe adios!'BEEP, just like that Italy hung up and sigh "they're not home"

"Vell, Prussia told me her "gang" is meeting up today" Germany point out

"Gang?"

"Yeah...that France, and Spain is in and their going to prank someone...or something like that" Germany said trying to remember what Prussia told her

"Prank? Who?" Italy walk over to Germany

"Hmmm...I dunno, think hard...or who do they hate or "love" in a vay that they vould love to mess vith?" Germany ask

"Hmm...well big sister France loves to mess with England a lot, and so does big sister Spain...so" before Italy can Finnish her sentence Germany interrupted

"ENGLAND IT IS!" Germany said putting on her coat "let's go get them...they'll get them self in a big trouble, I just know it"

"R-right away!" Italy out on her full uniform and follow Germany

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Canada's house

"What am I gonna do kuma...she's not picking up her phone" Canada sigh putting down her phone

"Who are you again?" Kuma ask

"CANADA! Your owner" she sigh knowing that she would said that "anyway, America is not answering her phone, she told me she was going to pick me up to go to England's...oh wait...I think she forgot about me again...oh America" she sigh and walk over to the door with her coat, "let's go kuma, we're going to England's"

Kuma climb on her back and off they go

()()()()()()()()()()()()

At England's

Italy and Germany knock on the door many times, and rung the door bell too, but no one answer "I'm getting worried..." Germany said as she continues to knock and ring the door bell

"Is everything ok?"

Both Italy and Germany turn around to see...no one? "Ve~ what was that...a-a ghost?" Italy clings to Germany

"Who's there?" Germany shouts

"It's me...Canada" she walk closer to them until they finally notice who it was

"Oh...it's just that girl who looks like America" Italy let's go of Germany

"Well yes...we're twins after all, but what are you guys doing here?" Canada ask

"Vell it seems like no ones home and ve're here to look for my sister, France, Spain and..Italy's sister" Germany look back at the entrance

"Well I don't know about the others, but I'm looking for America and she should be here...here, I got the spare key" Canada pull out a little key from her pocket

"Why do you have a spare key?" Italy's ask

"England gave it to me...In case America lost hers, which she always does" Canada explains

"I see" Germany opens the door and it was dark inside, "hello? Anyvone home?"

"England, America, it's Canada, where are you" Canada waked further in follow by Italy and Germany in The back. "Maybe she's in the garden...she's usually there most of the time" Canada walk out and to the garden shack "England? You here" Canada went in to see a big mirror in front of her..."hmm..." Canada ignore the mirror and grab kuma from her back "here, get down, and don't touch anything"

"They're not here..." Italy look in front of the mirror to find an olive green head band much like Romano's..." Ah! This is sorella's...w-what is it doing here? Where is she" Italy's panicked

"Calm down, I'm sure nothing happened to her" Germany tries to comfort her but Italy slaps her hand away

"Sorella! Lovina! Are you here, dove sei Lovi?"(where are you lovi?) Italy touch the mirror and it pulls her in "KYAA!"

"Italy!" Germany grab her wrist and get pulled together

"W-wait!" Canada grab Germany and gets pulled along leaving kuma behind "AHHHH"

"...um...Canada?...where are you?" Kuma stands up and walk over to the mirror..."...Canada?"

* * *

Did anyone else put on the "AWWWWW" face at that last part XD. yeah anyway, thank you again for waiting of and it's a bit late but HAPPY HALLOWEEN X3


	7. A frightening discovery

Hiya! So uhh...I've been very sick lately and a bit lazy and out of ideas...um so yeah, I don't think you guys care, let's just get on with the chapter

* * *

-back in the hetalia side-

"AHHHHHHH" fem Italy hit the ground with a loud thud "ugh.." She sat up and look at her surrounding "Ve~ where is this?! G-Germany!? Where are you?"

"I'm right here" fem Germany said walking over to fem Italy "vhere on the hell are ve?" She said helping fem Italy back to her feet

"It looks like a forest..."fem Canada said walking over to them "hey look! There's a house over there, it doesn't look far" fem Canada point out to a big building

"Hmmm...let's check it out, maybe ve can ask for help there" fem Germany start walking followed by fem Italy and fem Canada

While walking fem Italy notice something odd about Canada...the polar bear she carries isn't with her, "umm...Canada was it...weren't you carrying a bear with you?" Fem Italy ask

Fem Canada looked at fem Italy for a sec and look back on her chest (because she always hug kuma with her all the time) "AH! Kuma's not here! I think I left her back at England's...I hope she's ok" fem Canada continue walking with a worry face

()()()()()()()()()()

Back at England's place

"So...tell me what's your earth like?" England ask fem England

"Umm...exactly like yours...what else?" Fem England point out with a confused face

"R-right...sorry it still kinda shocking and...I guess I'm amazed that you developed a portal!, even I still can't" England said gathering the mirrors ingredients

"I understand it's quiet frightening to have two person of the same country...wait..." Fem England pause and look over one of the world map nearby. In the world map fem England discover that the map changes "oh no...I fear this would happen" she walk over to England and show him the map "look! The land of our country is developing more land...it's like...there're adding more..." She pause

"Bloody hell! I can't believe this...when you cross path between worlds, the world change and effected the earth...this is bad...we need to make this portal soon..."

"AHH!" Fem England screamed

"W-WHATS WRONG?!" England hold her shoulders with concern

"...if...if our country change in its world and the land mass is slowly adding more land...does that mean...my country from my world...it's land...is slowly disappearing?!" She panicked

"Bloody hell! You got a good point there" he stepped back with deep thoughts when suddenly there is a knocking at the door, "I'll get that"

"W-wait I'm coming" fem England filled him

England open the door to find a tall short blonde haired women filled by two other in the back "may I help you?"

"Umm...yes, me and my friends are lost...ve vere hoping to seek help" she explained

"Germany?" Fem England ask from behind England

"England?" Fem Germany look over from England's shoulder

"Germany?!" England added looking at between the two

"Ve~ it's England" fem Italy said from the back

"ITALY?!" Fem England eyes widen

"I'm here too" fem Canada peek from behind fem Italy

"WHAT THE...CANADA?" Fem England move England away from the door

"You all know each other?" England ask

"This is bad, more countries from my world came here...I'm worried" fem England said holding her head

"Calm down, let's all get in and discuss this, c'mon I'll fetch you some tea" England said letting all three other countries inside as he close the door behind him and sigh, "I hope everything's ok"

()()()()()()()()()()()

"F***! I can't believe I lost again! I never lost to anyone before" America throw his controller at the tv

"I told you I'm just that good, this game is way to easy...hey...by the way why do I felt weird ever since I came here?" Fem America point out

"Hm?...what do you mean weird?" America ask as he much on hamburgers

"Like...like if I'm slowly disappearing..." She look down with her palm on her chest

America stare at her with a concern face "h-hey...don't talk like that, your scaring me"

Fem America giggle a little "sorry...I...that was just some bullsh*t talking..."

"You sound a bit like England there for a minuet " America sigh as he continue eating his burger

"WHAT! No way!" She said shocked

"Kinda..."an awkward silence filled the room~~"h-hey, speaking of which, let's go to England's, maybe they finish the portal already" America broke off the silence and stands up offering his hand

Fem America took his hand and stands up "yeah...ok" they walk over to the door grabbing their jackets

America puts his jacket on but it's smaller "this jacket feel a bit small"

"Mine is way to big!" Both America stare at each other and laugh, both took out their jackets a switch "man it's hart to tell which is which...their identical" America laugh again as he opens up the door for fem America and off they go

* * *

Ok so there it is...uh...it's kinda getting sad from this point on, so the rest of the chapter will kinda be sad and...yeah... so ok just a warning it's not quiet a comedy so yeah, here comes the drama


End file.
